


A Quiet Morning

by Maki_Aries



Series: The Adventure of Unusual Ships ! [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, FeralIce, Fluff, Lawyer!Loki, Morning Cuddles, brief mention of Thor - Freeform, happy!Loki, happy!laura, unusual ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Aries/pseuds/Maki_Aries
Summary: Loki doesn't want to get up no matter what his alarm clock and his girlfriend says.





	A Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! So this is my first fic on Ao3, I'm nervous here !  
> Enjoy your reading !

Loki grumbles threats at the infernal ringing device. Painful threats. Death by hammering, or drowning or by fire. Those kind of thing. The evil little object is disturbing his sleep. Such audace must be punished. So it shall disappear. Violently. Or maybe he can sue it ? Without false modesty Loki is particularly good at suing people. The perks of being a lawyer it seems.  
The infernal sound suddenly stops and Loki now grumbles praises at his savior. Before she grabs the covers and honest to the god steals them, exposing his magnificent body to the hard and unwelcome cold morning. He likes winter and cold but not when he tries to sleep. The threats are back and he even manages to open an eye to glare at his very annoying girlfriend .  
Laura considers him, head tilted to the side, before she declares completely unimpressed : « You could be truly terrifying if you didn’t have the most ridiculous and disheveled bed-head of the world »  
« You are insufferable, young lady »  
« And you’re gonna be late for your family brunch. » she retorts « Get up old man »  
Loki groans. He doesn’t want to go anywhere, and if by any chance he wanted to go somewhere it would be not near his crazy family and their crazy friends. Maybe that art gallery, down the street where Laura likes to go. Maybe Laura would come with him.  
He holds a hand to the woman standing above him. She is stunning of simplicity in a pair of running short and t-shirt.  
« Cuddle with me » he demands  
« I just did ten miles, Loki, I’m sticky » she argues  
« I don’t care, girl. Cuddle with me. »  
After a moment of consideration, Laura rolls her eyes, accepts his hand and lays back of the bed in a way, where Loki can put his head on her chest and hugs her. Her fingers dip in his hair and massage the back of his skull. She stinks and her skin is indeed sticky but if that few minutes of morning cuddles he will gladly pass through so pitiful trivialities.  
They stays in a confortable silence, just enjoying each other presence, little caresses and kisses on her collarbone and on his forehead. A quiet shared moment.  
Who is devilishly shattered by the infernal ringing electronic device on the bedside table. He quickly raises from his position, grabs the devil, viciously pushes the off-button and throws it in the dustbin near his desk. Laura hasn’t moved from the bed and acts perfectly nonchalant but he can see her lips trembling like she valiantly fight back a smile at his antic. Fine … if has to play until the end to make her smile, so be it.  
« I’m going to sue the company » he announces with a very serious tone  
She raises a very unimpressed eyebrow. « For what ? Creating alarm-clock who do their job ? »  
« God I hate when you do that rational thing, couldn’t you shown a bit of compassion for my dolor ? » he asks mock-annoyed, a theatrical hand on his wounded heart.  
She finally erupts in giggles and Loki feels all his dread for the day to come disappear in the joyful sound. Laura is not a very expressive person but when she laughs he feels like the luckiest man on this earth. A thought he only gets at her side. Loki sits on the bed and just watches her. The beautiful woman’s giggles quiet down and she raises in a sitting position to cup his face and kiss him. Soft slow pecks of the lips. This is how they make love, slowly, as un-rushed as possible, tender love and affection far away from their dramatic lives. He dexterilly helps her on his lap and holds her against him. Her hands are on his face and neck, slowly caressing, worshipping and cherishing. Loki basks in affection and he doesn’t want to go anywhere.  
Laura presses her forehead against his, interrupting their early making-out session.  
« You are really going to be late, Loki »  
« And I really don’t want to go » he replies petulantly  
She smile and pecks him one more time of the lips « How about we made a deal ? You go to that brunch because I really don’t want your brother to break my door to see if you are okay or calling me every five minutes. » He groans. Not his fault his brother his an over joyous, overprotective, stupid puppy labrador shaped human. Stupid Thor. « And I will finishes all the works I have to do for Remy’s wedding before you come back. »  
« And after that ? » he says with curiosity  
« We will happily be asocial together for the rest of the weekend »  
« Oh yes I love to be asocial with you » he smirks  
She smiles before adding the final piece to her deal. « And I will even take a shower with you »  
He can’t help to laugh. She knows exactly how he works.  
« How generous of you my young beautiful lady, shall we begin ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and feedback are the best reward for a fic writer !!!! ;)


End file.
